


Я не люблю кофе

by Nightlegs



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlegs/pseuds/Nightlegs
Summary: «RK900».Через секунду надпись мигнула – «Лонарган».Про себя детектив Рид решил, что будет звать приписанного к нему андроида как угодно, но только не по имени.
Kudos: 11





	Я не люблю кофе

Детектив Рид никогда не понимал, как можно ненавидеть андроидов. Зачем? С тем же успехом можно было ненавидеть авторучки или кофеварки – андроиды от всех прочих вещей отличались лишь годом изобретения.  
Самой сильной эмоцией, которую Рид признавал в отношении андроидов, была ситуативная злость. Если бы Рид вдруг купил себе спортивную машину последней модели, а потом выяснил, что каждые двести миль она глохнет – он бы испытал именно это. Но это была бы злость не на машину, а на людей: производителей и продавцов, всучивших ему хлам под видом чуда.  
Андроиды должны были заменять людей. Имитировать людей.  
По субъективной оценке детектива Рида, андроиды не справлялись с этой задачей в семи случаях из десяти. В том случае, когда нужно было ждать, – в десяти случаях из десяти.  
Очередной образец, сияя светодиодными полосами униформы, не справлялся с задачей прямо на глазах у Рида. Этот андроид не справлялся лучше многих других – по крайней мере, он не стоял на одном месте и даже не сидел, неестественно застыв в деревянной позе. Но всё-таки его блуждание по департаменту и изучение всех встречных предметов подряд никак нельзя было принять за простое человеческое любопытство, призванное разбавить тоску ожидания. Люди, даже самые странные, не уделяют так много внимания мусору.  
– Эй, кукла! – Рид сам не знал, зачем окликнул андроида. Вероятные ответы с некоторых пор вызывали у него либо раздражение, либо скуку – и сложно было сказать, на что именно Рид рассчитывал. – Если тебе заняться нечем, то хоть за пончиками сходи!  
Выражение лица андроида поменялось, но Рид не смог понять, какую именно эмоцию тот попытался изобразить.  
– Пошёл ты.

Стоило догадаться, что Киберлайф не ограничится одним только прототипом андроида-детектива в лице уже успевшего примелькаться в департаменте Коннора. Вопрос был только в том, к кому приставят новую игрушку – и, прикинув вероятности, Рид решил немного подсластить себя жизнь в традиционном полицейском стиле.  
Короткое сообщение от Фаулера (предупреждение, что порча нового напарника будет караться вычетами на его ремонт) настигло детектива Рида в том момент, когда он мучительно выбирал между пончиком с тройным шоколадом и малиновым.  
От взаимодействия с любым другим андроидом Рид бы пытался уклониться всеми способами, но этому – сумевшему его удивить – готов был дать шанс.  
На всякий случай Рид взял оба.

В те моменты, когда андроиды выполняли работу по основной специализации, они оказывались сильнее всего похожи на людей.  
Детектив Рид понятия не имел, откуда Киберлайф копирует паттерны поведения своих игрушек. Андроид, приводящий в порядок рабочее место напротив стола Рида, на уборщика был совсем не похож. Зато был похож на опытного преступника, уже знающего, что список оставляемых им следов не ограничиваются одними только отпечатками пальцев.  
– Какая у тебя модель?  
Обычный занятый андроид мог либо проигнорировать обращение, либо прервать своё текущее занятие и переключиться на разговор. Этот андроид – только посмотрел на Рида коротко, а его слова оказались чем угодно, но только не ответом на простой прямой вопрос.  
– Ты что, слепой?  
Признать честно, замечание было вполне резонное – соответствующая информация была, как и у всех прочих, указана на его униформе и вполне отчётливо видна Риду.  
«RK900».  
Через секунду надпись мигнула – «Лонарган».  
Про себя детектив Рид решил, что будет звать приписанного к нему андроида как угодно, но только не по имени.

Способность андроидов взаимодействовать с людьми именовалась гордо – социальная программа. Если отбросить витиеватую чушь, что пишут в рекламных буклетах, то она обычно сводилась к трём доступным сценариям.  
Андроид мог выполнить команду, полученную от человека.  
Андроид мог быть вежливым.  
Андроид мог зависнуть в недоумении.  
Детектив Рид понятия не имел, какой психопат из Киберлайф приложил руку к возданию RK900, но заочно этого человека уважал.  
С технической точки зрения RK900 был намного лучше серийных моделей – реагировал быстро, не тратя долгих секунд на обработку непривычной информации. А программу RK900 Рид со странного рода восторгом считал антисоциальной: во всех трёх сценариях, при любой возможности андроид дерзил, грубил и ругался. Рид провоцировал его так часто, как только мог, но за два дня работы RK900 повторился только в одном всем известном жесте.  
Придя в департамент на третий день их сотрудничества, детектив Рид обнаружил, что особенности RK900 не ограничиваются антисоциальной программой.  
RK900 выглядел выразительно сам по себе, но в сравнении с традиционным андроидом Коннором, также находившимся на своём рабочем месте, производил особенно сильное впечатление.  
Коннор сидел за пустым и чистым столом, выпрямив спину и неотрывно глядя в экран.  
RK900 откинулся в кресле так сильно, что рисковал опрокинуться, закинул ноги на стол и закрыл глаза. То, что он не спит, а всё-таки работает, выдавали только быстро сменяющие друг друга документы на экране и синхронно мигающий диод на его виске. Рядом с его монитором красовалась композиция из трёх бумажных стаканчиков из-под кофе.  
В целом происходящее походило на кадр из банального фильма про непохожих друг на друга близнецов.  
Детектив Рид никак не мог пройти мимо этого великолепия к своему месту, не задев ножку кресла RK900 ногой.  
– Береги конечности, ушлёпок, – незамедлительно отозвался RK900.

Давно можно было об этом догадаться, тут даже быть детективом нет необходимости.  
В распоряжении Киберлайф сотни тысяч глаз и ушей – очевидно, откуда они берут информацию обо всех этих мельчайших деталях того, как ведут себя настоящие живые люди.  
Если помнить о том, что андроиды не отличаются от других вещей, ситуация получалась грустная: огромная корпорация следила за гражданами без их ведома, используя собранную информацию в своих интересах. Если позволить себе антропоморфизм, получалось забавно: Коннор услышал от Рида плохое слово и рассказал о нём младшему брату.  
Когда-то детектив Рид мыслил по первому варианту, но после появления RK900 начал всё чаще склоняться ко второму.

Детектив Рид всё ещё не знал, какой психопат из Киберлайф приложил руку к возданию RK900, но готов был активно начать это выяснять, чтобы лично пожать ему руку. Идея наконец-то снабдить андроида бронежилетом была, с точки зрения Рида, заслуживающей самой горячей благодарности.  
С учётом того, что другие полицейские андроиды ничем подобным не обладали, с вероятной опасностью работы это вряд ли было связано. Возможно, создатель RK900 подумал, что его антисоциальная программа непременно доведёт кого-нибудь до ненависти к андроиду и желания его пристрелить.  
Возможно, создатель RK900 подумал, что умение обращаться с оружием тоже лишним не будет.  
Детектив Рид мог сколько угодно размышлять о неведомом создателе RK900, его личности и мотивах. Но возможность взаимодействовать у Рида была только с самим RK900 – а не со стоящим за ним человеком.  
Необходимость взаимодействовать с RK900 у детектива Рида в данный момент была сильнее, чем за всё время их совместной работы, вместе взятой. За поддержку в перестрелке, риск своей головой ради спасения напарника отблагодарить было жизненно необходимо – иначе Риду грозило долго не протянуть. Святая вера в бумеранг судьбы в любом полицейском управлении была распространена не меньше, чем ставшая стереотипом любовь к пончикам; и Рид был адептом и того, и другого.  
В этот момент Риду не помешала бы социальная программа, но ничего подобного в его распоряжении, разумеется, не оказалась.  
В попытке думать как андроид, детектив Рид мысленно наложил известные ему способы выразить благодарность на доступную информацию о личности RK900 и обнаружил всего одно совпадение.

Свободный участок на столе RK900 был всего один, и Рид поставил стаканчик точно в его середину.  
– Спасибо.  
Они работали вместе уже достаточно долго. Детектив Рид до сих пор не узнал, где у RK900 кончается словарный запас, но суть возможных ответов уже может предсказать.  
«Ну и что мне с этим делать, придурок?»  
«Неужели ты не знаешь, что андроиды не пьют?»  
«Как насчёт засунуть этот кофе себе в…?»  
Изменившееся выражение лица RK900 было не попыткой изобразить что-то человеческое, а отражением происходящего в его голове. Волшебное слово, как будто в рассказе для детей, переключило что-то в его голове, сделав недоступными большую часть способов отреагировать.  
– Я не люблю кофе.  
Тем не менее, стаканчик RK900 взял и бережно передвинул к остальным.  
Детектив Рид некоторое время как перестал искать возможность заставить RK900 подчиниться приказу, смирился с таким положением дел. Осознание, что эта возможность всегда у него была, застало Рида врасплох.  
Вместо того чтобы потребовать что-нибудь возмутительное, Рид попросил – пожалуйста – рассказать, в чём смысл бумажной инсталляции на столе RK900.  
И стал слушать, как Лонарган рассказывает о возникновении жизни в питательной кофейной среде.


End file.
